Rewriting Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer
by AnastasiaWake
Summary: The story of Rudolph as seen from Vixen's point of view.


**Rewriting Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer**

Vixen was happy when Rudolph was born, but admittedly for the wrong reason. The baby's huge, shiny, red nose would take all attention off the adult reindeer's cleft palate. His young calf memories were unpleasant and bitter, when he allowed himself to think about the cruelty of the other reindeer youngsters. Didn't they know it wasn't his fault? He would never have purposely wanted to make that wet, sucking noise when he laughed or frolicked. He certainly would never have chosen the nickname, "Vixen the Hare Lipped Reindeer" for himself. Sure, as he had gotten older and the other reindeer had outgrown their little "games," the outward ribbing and viciousness had finally toned down, but the scars remained, roiling under the surface of his psyche.

He stood silently now, letting the other members of Santa's team congratulate the new parents. There was an almost frat boy mood in the room as Dancer and Prancer chest-bumped each other. Blitzen didn't hide the fact that he'd drunk a little too much alfalfa ale and was now staggering around the stable, a lopsided grin on his face. Dasher, always the shy one, stood just outside the doorway, happy to watch the festivities from a safe distance.

Donder and his girlfriend, Barb, had surprised everyone when they announced they were having a baby. Their relationship had never struck Vixen as being serious. They had met at a bar one night almost two years ago when he was at a herd leadership seminar and at first, everyone thought Barb would end up being yet another notch in his harness.

Santa had been supportive with the news, but had still taken Donder out for a night alone on the tundra to have a frank talk about responsibility. When they returned, Santa seemed satisfied his lead reindeer was happy and doing the right thing.

Donder and Barb had moved away from the stall where the baby Rudolph was resting. The crowd of reindeer was beginning to thin. Vixen waited until the last possible moment to offer his congratulations. Barb cooed her thanks with a maternal timbre that had not been in her voice before. Donder, the proud daddy, had his chest puffed out so far, Vixen thought it might split at its seams.

After their brief conversation, the stable cleared out completely. Vixen waited to make sure he was finally alone. His curiosity was immense and he knew he had to peek at the reindeer calf with the unique nose. He gently pushed open the door to Rudolph's stall.

It took a moment for Vixen's eyes to become accustomed to the darkness. When he could finally see, he peeked down into the corner where he could faintly see the silhouette of the baby. Two little eyes looked back at him, blinking with sleep. Vixen stared in wonder at the tiny, sweet baby who lay before him, so innocent and fragile.

That was when he saw it – Rudolph's nose. It glowed and undulated with an unnatural light. The crimson orb slowly pulsed, never completely going out, never allowing total darkness to seep back into the safety of the birthing stall. Vixen tried to tear his eyes away, afraid that if he stared too long, he would find himself answering the demonic voice that was calling to him deep from within the heinous snout.

The shocked reindeer took a step back and mustered all of his strength to keep himself from screaming and then dashing from the stable. What monstrosity was this? What evil had been born onto the North Pole? What had Donder done? He couldn't rip his eyes from Rudolph.

That was when he began to feel it, the quivering in his lip. Vixen's cleft palate, always the source of his torment, was coming alive. Rudolph's nose was calling to it, and the lip was answering. The big reindeer shook his head, trying to break the spell, but it wouldn't be broken.

In an instant, Vixen understood everything. He had full clarity. His lip had always been the lock and Rudolph's nose was the key. Unwittingly, he had waited a lifetime for this moment, when he finally understood his mission, his purpose in life.

Vixen gently helped little Rudolph to his feet. Slowly they made their way out of the stall to the doorway of the stable. They stood together silently, looking across the snowy courtyard towards Santa's workshop. The sound of elves singing while they worked wafted towards them. The two reindeer looked at each other and nodded. The nose and the lip told them what they already knew. That was where they would begin.


End file.
